


Sweaters

by Nathamuel



Series: Drakecest Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Humor, Incest, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: Fill for the Drakecest Advent Calendar for the 8th of December:Nathan had only gotten the sweaters as a joke





	

It was supposed to be a joke. Just a joke. At least Nathan had meant it as such when he had bought the sweaters. There was nothing wrong with them. It was a matching set that some people may have called ugly.

In Nathan’s opinion, they were simply tacky.

And Sam loved them.

Nathan looked at the way that Sam’s face lit up and realized that this had to be both the best and worst idea he had ever had. Who knew how long he had to wear that sweater now. Probably until the winter was over.

“These are great, Nathan,” Sam said and pulled the sweater out of Nathan’s hand. A moment later he had stripped off his shirt and pulled the sweater on.

He gestured to Nathan. “Your turn!”


End file.
